


The Pool Boy

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Lust -, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack notices the new pool boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool Boy

Jack looked up from his word processor, distracted once again by the guy cleaning his pool. This was the third week he'd shown up rather than Ray, who'd been cleaning his pool for the last several years.

He'd liked Ray: middle aged, happily married, dependable, reliable Ray. He hadn't liked any of the pool boys before Ray. Not Ranger, not Colton, and not Brant – all wannabe actors who had tried worming their way into Jack's good graces and bed in order to further their careers.

Ray had shown up at the same time and the same day each week. The three wannabes never settled on a schedule and it had been inevitable they'd catch Jack swimming at some point.

What they thought he could do for them was beyond his understanding. True, he was rich. It was also true he was a famous author. Of sorts. His real identity was kept far away from his well-known pseudonym. No one had ever made the connection between Jack O'Neill and the popular author. He'd never allowed a photo of himself to be placed on the jackets of his books and had never agreed to do a book signing.

None of them took into consideration he was a bit of recluse, preferring his estate or the wilds of Minnesota to the bright lights of Los Angeles or New York. All they knew was he had money. It was all they were interested in knowing.

But this new guy – he was different. He came the same day and time each week, did his job without looking around and then left. Jack had made a call or two and found out all about Daniel Jackson. Twenty and working on a double doctorate; he needed the pool cleaning job to help make ends meet.

So there was no attempt on his part to meet the mysterious homeowner and gain a sugar daddy or mamma.

Jackson wasn't trying to be distracting; he was just doing his job. And, yet, the second week he showed up, Jack had been unable to work.

The first time Jack had seen him, he was gathering his supplies and getting ready to leave. Jack had been in the kitchen preparing an early dinner and he had an unobstructed view of the pool.

Jack couldn't help but notice him. Tall, slender and lightly muscled with dirty blonde hair brushing his shoulders. When Jackson had bent to pick something up, his tight round ass had heated Jack's blood.

The second time Jackson had come to clean the pool, Jack was in his study writing. He had immediately stopped to watch, getting hard at the sight of the lithe body as he cleaned the pool.

He had casually strolled out to the pool, wanting to see if Jackson's face matched that body. The strong jaw, arched brows above intense blue eyes covered by glasses, and a mouth made for kissing did nothing to help his concentration.

Just the opposite in fact. The young man, Daniel, had lightly stammered his greetings, blushing the entire time.

After Daniel had left, Jack had been unable to get the thought of the tight, round ass or that luscious pout out of his mind. He'd gone into his bedroom, stripped and slowly jerked off, imagining Daniel's sweet, pouty mouth wrapped around his cock.

Jack came, writhing and arching and grunting Daniel's name.

It didn't solve the problem, though. He woke the next day with thoughts of Daniel filling his head, leaving him unable to work once again. He ended up calling a discreet agency that catered to the wealthy in the Los Angeles area.

He'd requested a muscular, dark haired man, hoping to chase thoughts of Daniel away. Jack spent the night getting blown and fucking the escort, Cody. He'd certainly gotten his money's worth, but even when the talented Cody was pleasuring him, his mind was filled with images of Daniel.

And, now, Daniel was distracting Jack once again.

Jack gave up and went to put on his swimming trunks. Usually, he swam in the nude, but he didn't want to spook Daniel. Although Jack knew the minute he got wet, his erection would be glaringly obvious.

Grabbing a couple of towels, he hurried to the pool, not wanting to miss Daniel.

"Hey, Daniel. Is it okay for me to swim while you do your thing?"

"Sure, Mr. O'Neill."

"Jack. Call me Jack."

"Um, okay… Jack."

Jack dove into the sparkling water, his body disappearing into the deep end of the pool with hardly a splash.

Daniel admired the clean lines of Jack's long, muscled body. He sometimes swam in the University's pool and he wondered what it would be like to be able to swim whenever he wanted.

Daniel lost himself in that pleasant fantasy while he tested the water. He was so involved in his fantasy, he didn't realize Jack was calling him until he felt the splash of water against his bare legs.

"Earth to Daniel," Jack laughed.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking," he replied sheepishly.

"Must've been some pretty deep thoughts."

"No, not really. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you'd like to take a dip. Seems only fair. You take such good care of the pool, you should get to check it out," Jack invited.

"I'd love to, Jack, but I'm pretty sure it's against the rules," Daniel said.

"I happen to know your boss and I won't tell if you don't," Jack said, his voice seducing Daniel.

"Um, maybe next week? I don't have a suit with me," Daniel hedged. He really wanted to swim in this pool and he really wanted to swim with Jack.

"Daniel, I only have a suit on today so I didn't shock you. Usually, I just swim in the nude. I'd be happy to take it off so you feel more comfortable," Jack told him.

Comfortable, Daniel thought. Not likely. Jack's erection was clear from where he was standing, the fabric of his suit clinging lovingly. Daniel felt himself start to harden in response.

For once, Daniel wanted to forget the constant work he was required to do. All he ever did was study and work, his eyes always on his goals. There was little time left for play and none for relationships. When he felt the need for sexual release, he took care of it himself, as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Jack's seductive voice and invitation grabbed Daniel and he gave in. "You sure?" he asked Jack.

Chuckling, Jack answered, "I'm sure, Daniel. You can leave your clothes in the cabana. I brought out a few extra towels."

Daniel hurried to the cabana feeling intoxicated and giddy. He'd never acted so rashly in his entire life. For him, it was always about making the right choices, trying to fit in, not making waves. But there was something about Jack that had him forgetting what he should do, what he had to do, and giving in to what he wanted to do.

He quickly stripped and wrapped a towel around his waist. Approaching the pool he saw Jack had already removed his suit and was gloriously naked and hard. Daniel dropped his towel and jumped in.

He surfaced to find Jack swimming lazy circles around him. "Wanna race?" he asked.

Daniel smiled, swam for the shallow end for all he was worth, and easily beat Jack. "You cheated," he laughed.

"Only a little," Jack said. "Besides, I'm not particularly interested in running away from you, Daniel."

"No? What are you interested in, Jack?"

Jack swam closer to Daniel, one hand skimming his waist. "You. I'm interested in you," he whispered.

Daniel leaned into the touch, his hand coming to rest on Jack's chest. He could feel the beat of his heart and the wet heat of his skin. Daniel's hand stroked and rubbed, his fingers drawn to the hard, dusky nipples.

Lightly pinching, Daniel became bolder when Jack closed his eyes and moaned. He moved closer, pressing himself against hard warmth.

Jack's arm's came around him and drew him in. His hand gently cupped his jaw, and he moved in to kiss lips he'd been dreaming of.

Jack flicked his tongue across Daniel's mouth, delicately licking, until those beautiful lips opened. His mouth moved across a strong jaw and down to the long, elegant neck, tasting chlorine and the salt of sweat.

Jack pressed Daniel closer to him, subtlety rolling his hips, crushing his erection against firm flesh. He felt Daniel's erection against his and inhaled sharply.

They kissed, tongues rubbing, breath catching. Daniel whimpered into Jack's mouth, riding a wave of lust. It was answered and matched.

With a hand clutching Daniel's ass, forcing his body to thrust, Jack wormed his hand between them, gripping his cock and Daniel's.

Jack squeezed, moving his hand in long, luxurious strokes. They both thrust into his tightly gripping fist, moaning as pleasure screamed through them.

It was hard and fast, lust riding them and demanding submission.

Daniel came first, his head thrown back, as he groaned out his pleasure.

Jack, feeling the heat of Daniel's semen against his belly and on his hand, even through the chill of the water, thrust hard into his hand and came hard, chanting, "Yeah, god, yeah."

Daniel's head rested on Jack's shoulder, his breathing still ragged. He felt large, rough hands stroking his back.

"Stay for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Daniel murmured.

"And breakfast," Jack rushed to say. "Can't forget about breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day," Jack's voice rasped in his ear.

"Breakfast?" Daniel asked, a world of want in his voice.

"Yeah, Daniel. For as long as you'd like," Jack choked out, his voice hinting at loneliness.

Daniel raised his head to look into Jack's eyes. He saw a reflection of his own need and longing. Moving deeper into the arms holding him, he smiled and said, "Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a chat between members at AccDanCloset. I adopted the plot bunny.


End file.
